


If You Want to Kiss the Boy

by naegkawa (HazeleyeandHermione)



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, this is for day 3 of tyrus week but i got carried away again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/pseuds/naegkawa
Summary: TJ Kippen can do almost anything he sets his mind to. Cyrus Goodman has a list of things he can't do. TJ decides to try and fix that. (Prompt for Day 3 of Tyrus Week: First Kiss)





	If You Want to Kiss the Boy

TJ Kippen could do anything that he set his mind to. Well, anything that didn’t involve mathematics, although the barrier set there was not a matter of determination, but a fundamental issue in how his brain worked. So, it wasn’t  _ really  _ his fault. He was blessed (cursed?) with an insatiable sense of ambition. There was a certain kind of pride to be found in excellence; he  _ needed  _ to be the best at everything. The sense of accomplishing everything he wanted to do was addictive. So, when he settled on accomplishing a task, nothing would deter him from following his path. It was natural, was it not? To give up everything else you had going on in your mind to singlehandedly obsess on accomplishing one (1) task? Maybe not, but that sure was what his brain wanted him to do.

Maybe this is what he and Buffy had in common. The two hadn’t gotten along for so long because they were so similar; they both needed to be the best at everything they did. Making amends with her felt… nice. Cyrus seemed a lot more relieved now that he knew that TJ and Buffy could be friends which was an added highlight. He was so cute when he had been setting up the scheme to get them to face off in a one-on-one together. His tiny smiles were always so precious.

TJ found himself lying in bed after work, mindlessly scrolling through his old text messages with Cyrus. There was no predetermined goal to his perusing; in fact, he hadn’t the slightest idea  _ why  _ he was scrolling through the archives of the conversations with his friend. Well, he  _ kind of _ knew why. He was absolutely, without hope, beyond smitten with the boy.

He couldn’t walk away from him without turning around to see if he still held his attention. Making eye contact with him as he looked back caused his heart to flutter as he continued to part ways with him. It was the little things about Cyrus that caused him to swoon: his excitement over miniscule details, the depth of his warm brown eyes paired with long and fluttering lashes, the little beauty mark on his cheek. Even Cyrus’s neuroticism was endearing; his nerves about stepping out of his comfort zone.

There it was. The list of simple tasks that Cyrus was unable to do.  _ Somersaults _ , check. On the list there were other relatively easy things that really only required Cyrus having someone pushing him out of his comfort zone a little bit. Luckily, this was TJ Kippen’s speciality. He had found his new to-do list. He screenshotted the conversation and sent a text to Cyrus.

**Me:** hey underdog! wyd rn??

He sat and waited anxiously for a reply. He looked at the list, trying to figure out what would be the easiest to tackle first.  _ Pick up a cat (without needing stitches)  _ seemed pretty easy. TJ had a cat, although he wasn’t sure how Macaroni would feel about being picked up by a strange boy. She might have to warm up to Cyrus a bit before she let him get to that stage. A lot of the list included Cyrus wanting to do something without getting gravely injured. Maybe he  _ would  _ tackle the cat thing. The list had something interesting on it that he had almost skipped over:  _ make the first move _ . Surely it couldn’t be that scary for someone as precious as Cyrus to make a move on a girl he liked. Or a guy, maybe? TJ wasn’t sure if the thought of Cyrus liking boys was an actual possibility or just wishful thinking, but it sure would be nice.

His phone chimed with a notification noise and his heart tried to leap out of his chest. He took a deep breath and checked the message. It  _ was  _ from Cyrus (it had to be; he was the only one who had had that text tone. Was it gay to give your buddy his own special ringtone? TJ sure hoped so). 

**Underdog:** oh u know im binging project runway and also ice cream so for the sake of my mild lactose intolerance.... nothing important asdlkfjeh

**Me:** wanna come over? im bored and dont have any other friends

**Underdog:** i know u have other friends BUT i will accept ur offer. i cant listen to christian siriano drop anymore slurs today. Be over in a bit?

**Me:** works for me! See ya then

TJ was excited. Cyrus had never gone to his house before. They usually met somewhere else, or they were at Cyrus’s house (it scared him how clean and professional it looked). He tried straightening up a bit, but there was only  _ so much  _ he could do. It could never strive to be the pristine picture of Cyrus’s house, but TJ didn’t mind the cozy atmosphere. Carpets were meant to be a little dirty, right?

TJ scooped up his cat, her pale cream fluff getting in the way of his vision. “Alright, Macaroni, I’m bringing a boy over. You better behave now, okay?”

Macaroni didn’t reply due to her being, well, a cat, but TJ took her purring as he scratched under her chin as a nonverbal agreement between the two of them.  _ Is Cyrus allergic to cats? I hope not. This would be unfortunate.  _

When the doorbell rang, the cat leapt out of his arms and rushed to the door. TJ rolled his eyes, pushing her back a little bit with his foot before he opened the door to let Cyrus in (he didn’t want her getting out after all).  “Hey! Come on in! Sorry for the mess. I  _ would  _ say it’s not usually like this, but I don’t want to lie.”

Cyrus smiled and the grin consumed his whole face. “It’s wonderful. I’ve never been to your house, TJ! It’s great,” he released a happy sigh, his huge grin turning into a simple pleased expression.

As he was speaking, TJ couldn’t help but focus on the pretty, pink color of his lips and their cute shape as he smiled. Thoughts of kissing Cyrus Goodman had been consuming his brain for months, ever since he first saw the small boy who was too afraid to get his own muffin. He couldn’t get the pretty brunette out of his head. Were his lips soft?

“Oh my gosh, she’s so cute!” TJ heard Cyrus’s giddy squeals. “What’s her name? She looks so fluffy!”

“Oh, that’s Macaroni,” TJ replied with a soft smile. He bent over and gave her a scratch behind the ears.

“Macaroni? That’s so precious oh my god,” his voice sounded… choked up? There were tears welling up in his eyes. “I love her so much…”

“Are you  _ crying _ , Underdog?”

“No! I just have a very strong appreciation for Macaroni,” Cyrus replied, very obviously crying. “She’s beautiful and I  _ love  _ her.”

“Yeah. She’s my best friend. You’re a  _ close  _ second,” he teased, ruffling Cyrus’s brown hair. It was so soft… he took even the tiniest excuses to touch it. “You can pick her up if you want. She’s pretty friendly.”

“Oh. Most  _ definitely  _ not. The last time I tried picking up a cat, I needed stitches! My appreciation for cats is a visual one and  _ maybe  _ a gentle petting. I sent you my list, it was right there, I  _ know  _ you know—  _ wait a minute _ . Tyler Joseph Kippen, what’s the  _ reason  _ you invited me over?”

“First of all, TJ does  _ not  _ stand for Tyler Joseph and I will never tell you what it stands for unless we’re married. Second of all, Macaroni is a friendly girl! I figured if anyone was gonna help you get over this part of the list, I might as well be the one to do it.”

TJ only then realized what he said. Would Cyrus think that it was weird that he joked about marriage? It slipped out, like  _ word vomit _ . Horrible. “Macaroni wouldn’t hurt you.”

“So, if I marry you I get to know? A tempting offer,” Cyrus laughed. TJ ignored the butterflies swirling within his stomach. “ _ But  _ I think I need to warm up to the cat before I can even think of attempting to pick her up. I think Macaroni would appreciate it more.”

“We can work on this slowly, then,” TJ told him. “But one day, you  _ will  _ hold her in your arms. I believe in you.”

“Without getting stitches. The not getting stitches part is the really important factor of why I can’t do it,” Cyrus explained. “But I trust you.”

There it was, the heart racing again. “Glad you can trust me,” he gave a coy smile, looking into the other boy’s eyes. The eye contact lingered for a  _ bit  _ too long for it to be considered friendly; the sound of his own heartbeat pounded in his ears.

TJ and Cyrus then continued to spend a decent amount of time playing with Macaroni and giving her pets. She seemed to be  _ loving  _ the attention, loudly purring and bunting against both of the boys. TJ was the source of her attention at first, seeming a little distrustful of Cyrus. Yet, he was very quickly able to earn the fluffy ragdoll’s love.  _ He won you over too, huh?  _ TJ remarked to himself as he watched Cyrus playing with her. This image alone had him even more smitten than he had originally been.

He felt the urge to kiss him. Just a soft and gentle kiss; it seemed the only thing he could do to convey how absolutely head over heels for him he was. But, he wasn’t going to. He  _ wanted  _ to desperately, but the chances of Cyrus reciprocating those feelings were slim to none. TJ still wasn’t sure if Cyrus liked boys.

“So, feeling ready to pick her up yet?” TJ asked, hoping Cyrus would ignore the obvious voice crack when he spoke. “You seem to be getting along well.”

“You know, when I first met you, I would have never expected you to be the kind of guy who owned a cat named Macaroni. I like this TJ,” Cyrus smiled, still giving some attention to the cat. “I really like this TJ. I mean, the TJ who helped me grab a muffin was the same side. I liked that one too.”

“You’re avoiding the question,” TJ smiled, hoping the warmth rising in his cheeks wasn’t visible. At least Cyrus couldn’t see the bundle of nerves in his gut, or the way his heart was racing.

“Not yet,” Cyrus shook his head and stood up. “I’m still kind of scared.”

“Come on, Cyrus, you  _ have  _ to face your fears eventually,” TJ placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to today, but you’ve got a whole list to get through. I’m going to get you through it, okay?”

“TJ…” Cyrus’s eyes darted to the floor, unable to make eye contact with him. “You called me  _ Cyrus _ . You must be serious, you hardly  _ ever _ do that.”

“I am serious,” TJ’s hand found his way from his shoulder to stroking his hair. “I can help you if you let me. You helped me. Consider it… returning the favor.”

“I haven’t been…  _ completely  _ honest with you,” he confessed. “I can’t do the things on that list, that’s true, but it’s not… the  _ whole  _ list. There are other tasks that should be easy for people to do that I just…  _ can’t _ . I’m afraid to even say them. I know it’s stupid and—”

“Hey, it’s not stupid. We’ve all got stuff. This is just your stuff. I think telling me what they are might be a good first step.”

“I… I don’t know,” Cyrus furrowed his brows, wringing his hands together. “I’m just afraid to say it. I’m  _ really  _ afraid of saying it, okay? I’ve never said it before.”

TJ freed his hands from his hair to grab the nervously wringing hands gently. “Face your fears. You’re with me; I won’t bite. What are you so afraid of saying?”

Cyrus bit his lip and mouthed something that TJ didn’t quite catch on to. Apparently Cyrus recognized his confused expression, because it came out as a more audible whisper. “Gay. I told Andi and Buffy and my stepmom that I liked Jonah but I never used the  _ word.  _ Now  that I don’t like Jonah anymore… it’s more apparent. I’ve had to accept it as more than just a little phase for one boycrush, but I guess I’ve been afraid to say the word.”

Cyrus was gay. Was it wrong for TJ’s heart to flutter at the knowledge he had a shot. “Damn, Cyrus. You have more courage than I do,” TJ chuckled nervously. “I haven’t even told anyone I liked boys…”  _ Shit.  _ “Until right now, I guess.”

Cyrus looked up at him, his big brown eyes shining with what TJ assumed were tears. “Is that part of your stuff too?” TJ nodded, causing a small, sweet laugh from Cyrus. “I was so nervous about telling you. I didn’t want to ruin what we have. It’s why I’m afraid of so many other things…”

TJ was lost in the other boy’s expression. He was so pretty. They had been hiding the same secret for each other for months. Was there a chance Cyrus liked him? It scared him; it’s why he had stayed so quiet. At this moment, he was stuck getting lost in the comforting, earthy brown of Cyrus’s eyes. He was afraid of showing how he really felt; he had so many things he wanted to say. The moment right now seemed so… right, but TJ felt frozen where he was. Cyrus had his heart fully, to the point where he was so afraid of risking anything.

“TJ?” Cyrus broke the silence. He wasn’t sure if it lasted five seconds or five hours; it felt like an eternity and a moment wrapped in one. “I need to conquer my fears… right? Do the things I didn’t think I could do?”

“If you’re comfortable enough with me to try and do it,” TJ told him. “I think you’re brave enough to face your fears.”

“Can I kiss you?” TJ wasn’t sure if he felt as if his heartbeat stopped or if it was going into overdrive. Cyrus wanted to kiss  _ him _ . “It’s okay if not, I understand if you’re weird out or something but I’ve been so afraid of making the first move on someone and I’ve wanted to kiss you for a bit and I’ve just been so afraid—”

TJ wasn’t sure  _ what  _ the noise that came out of his mouth was. He was trying to say something like  _ yes _ , or  _ please _ , or anything coherent, but none of the words that he wanted to say would come out. Only indeterminable babbling. He eventually gave up on speaking and just nodded  _ very  _ enthusiastically.

“Oh… okay then,” Cyrus let out a nervous chuckle. He stood on his toes and let his eyes flutter shut as he started to close the distance between he and TJ. When their lips met, TJ let out an involuntary anxious giggle before kissing him back.

His lips were soft; he used peppermint chapstick. TJ took time to memorize the details of every sensation. They pulled away after a few seconds, both with incredibly flushed faces.

“That’s how it’s  _ supposed  _ to feel, isn’t it?” Cyrus said, a smile spread across his face. TJ’s hand was still pressed to his own lips, focused on how nice kissing Cyrus was still.

“What do you mean?”

“ _ Kissing _ ,” Cyrus let out a relieved and happy sigh. “I kissed a girl. Twice. And it was just awful and uncomfortable and she said it would get better but I  _ knew  _ it wouldn’t. I didn’t know something could feel so… comfortable. You know?”

“Actually, I don’t,” TJ responded, nervously running his fingers through his own hair. “I had never kissed anyone before. You were officially my first kiss.”

“I  _ was?  _ I would have thought someone like you would have kissed a girl or two before,” Cyrus seemed stunned by the confession. “I mean, you’re really attractive and I know a bunch of girls who like you. I would have thought that you would have kissed a girl before.”

“Nope. Never wanted to, so I never did,” TJ explained. “You have been my only kiss. Boy or girl. I’m not complaining. It was a… nice first kiss. A  _ really  _ nice first kiss.”

Cyrus looked down at the ground again and stammered for a bit before speaking fully. “Can I be your second one too?”

“And my third, fourth, fifth, etc., if you want, Underdog,” TJ told him, closing the bridge between them once more.


End file.
